


Not so Welcome Home

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Daniel's a mess, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion, but Peggy still loves him, married peggysous, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Peggy coming home after a SHIELD conference to find Daniel didn't tell her he was sick/hurt
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Not so Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherGhostwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherGhostwriter/gifts).



The night was dragging on as much as the day. To say a SHIELD conference in Washington was a waste of time would have been an understatement. Director Carter herself went as needed and yet nothing came from the meeting. Endless days and hours spent away from her newly wed husband. Although their honeymoon was cut short, what with her being called away to D.C. for the required conference, she still looked forward to coming home and seeing Daniel again. 

Even after all these years, she never tired of seeing his face, his brightening smile and listening to his awful jokes. Daniel's wit and sass, as well as his determined nature, are all reason's she fell in love with him. The day they married was one of the happiest of her life. And even though she was pulled away for 2 weeks, Peggy is even more excited than ever to see her beloved; her husband. 

Although they kept in contact, both through letters and phone calls, it wasn't the same. Being in the same room, standing or sitting near him, it was completely different an listening to his voice through a phone. Now it was possible to do all, sit and be near him, fell his embrace and listen to the full extent of his voice without the long distance. 

As Peggy opens the front door, it creaks quietly and she steps inside. All is quiet, apart from her heels, so, she takes them off and sets them beside the door. She peeks around the corner into the kitchen and finds it empty, at least of a person. The only thing there is supplies and case file on the table. _Odd..._ she thinks while rummaging through the bandages, disinfecting, pain medicine, and wrap dressings. Now slightly concerned she walks to the living room, her stocking's slipping slightly on the floor.

"Daniel?" She calls out. A head pops up from the couch as someone sits up. 

"Peg?" He turns around with confusion etched in his face. "Wh-You're home?" She chuckles lightly and walks around the couch, a small smile on her face.

"I thought I would surprise-" She stops talking and drops her bag on the floor, instantly reaching out to his arm . "Daniel, What happened?"

"Uhh...I might've..." He looks away and sighs, shrinking under her glare. "I got shot last week. Mission went sour." He mumbles under his breath.

"What!?!?" Her out burst taking him by surprise. "Why on earth did't tell me before?" She asks while sitting next to him, softly touching the bandage and inspecting it

"You weren't here, Peg. I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh for heaven's sake!" She groans. "You still should have told me!"

Her husband looks away from here, knowing he should have, but then again Peggy was dealing with a lot in D.C, if she knew he was hurt she would have been anxious and clamoring her way back home no matter what. Both know this is true and Peggy sighs, yet doesn't agree out loud. 

"Sorry amor..." She looks up at Daniel, angry yet relieved all at once. She leans over and warps her arms around his neck before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"It's fine, darling. Only next time keep me informed." He chuckles into her neck and returns her embrace. 

"I will. I promise."


End file.
